jewelpetfandomcom-20200222-history
Opal/Image Gallery
|-|Official Arts= General Chara33 opal.jpg|Official artwork. 1 Opal.png|Official artwork. 2 B0017ovvii.33.jpg|Opal's old artwork. Jewelpet Jewelpet.full.453908.jpg|Opal on the 9th DVD cover for the first series. Jewelpet Twinkle☆ chamu15.jpg|Opal's info. ppi.jpg|Beautiful Opal! opal concept art.jpg|Opal's concept artwork for Twinkle☆. |-|Anime Screenshots= Jewelpet nana.jpg|Opal whenever she was summoned. Opal in Sparkling Background.png Jewelpet Twinkle☆ Jewelpet Twinkle Eyecatch - Opal.JPG|Opal on eyecatch from returning. poiuytrwq09.jpg|Opal's chest glows. 18o.jpg|Opal & Diana. 000000000000000000000000000000000000.jpg|Opal in a dark place. Jewelpet Sunshine 20111217_722146.jpg|Opal with wide wings! 20111217094102740.jpg|Ruby pushing Opal. opa-ru4.jpg|Ruby pushing Opal. 2 8888888888888888888.jpg|Opal blushed. Winter_zpsqvlbceio.jpg|Opal looks moved. 171678305209365440.jpg|Jugem Opal. 20111219_2151489.jpg|Crying Opal. 171678305283352528.jpg|Opal's wings turn black! 未命.png|Shy Opal. 0cae2225-s.jpg|Opal's back. 95653a2b.jpg|Opal jumping into the air. 21186935.jpg|Poor Opal... image003l.jpg|Opal in a bubble. Opal imageh.jpg|"Peridot and Hinata and..." Opal uses Jewel Flash (Jewelpet Sunshine).JPG 19p.jpg Bandicam 2019-10-01 04-59-14-192.png Bandicam 2019-09-11 12-33-39-781.png bandicam 2019-09-27 03-58-55-419.png bandicam 2019-09-27 03-59-01-681.png Jewelpet Kira☆Deco! maxresdefault.jpg|Opal alongside Coal. tumblr_m50ynufjXy1qzqefvo3_500.gif|Opal flying. (Animated) 538826_600.jpg|Opal with sparkling eyes. pp.jpg|Happy Opal. Opal_jewelpet_8_8839.jpg|Opal realizes something. download (1)5.jpg|Opal is fascinated by Coal. jewelpet_kiradeco_22_035.jpg|Pink & Opal. 105.jpg|Opal & Io. 42.jpg|Cursed Opal. 43.jpg|Opal in a night gown. 55555.jpg|Opal in space. 898989.jpg|Sitting Opal. poiuyt22222.jpg|Opal's back. 3865354b.jpg|Opal invites Jasper as her dance partner. 1918b77a.jpg|Mad Opal. 2ac75c79.jpg|Furious Opal! jewelpet_kiradeco_46_058.jpg|Opal looks at a note. 95762505.jpg|"What did you say?!" JPKD25-1.jpg|Opal's horn pokes Coal's butt! 20120504 2214871.jpg|Opal the ruler! 1333837231282.jpg|Evil Opal & her Jewel Pod. tv1337993441446.jpg|Errr... File:Opal_in_Love!.jpeg|Opal in love. op.jpg|Proud Opal. 458.jpg|Opal & her opal accessory. 11.png|Opal is proud of her slim legs. 1360967020384s.jpg|Meek Opal. 20111219_2151493.jpg|Teary-eyed Opal. 1343436714258.jpg|Opal kicks Io! be2574a5.jpg|Opal the "Queen". Jpkd08 000447738.jpg|Opal in a field. 5254b65f.jpg|Cunning Opal. 3c8bd5bc.jpg|Unhappy Opal. screenshot-11.jpg|Opal is melting!! nJttez6l.jpg|"Oh my, I'm the soaring unicorn." Imageb.jpg|Opal, Coal and Io. tumblr_mae6b8dwWV1r7sgh8o10_1280.jpg|Opal with her eyes closed. tumblr_mae6b8dwWV1r7sgh8o4_1280.jpg|Jasper & Opal. tumblr_mae6b8dwWV1r7sgh8o8_1280.jpg|Jasper holding his key in front of Opal. e16d9b92.jpg|Opal talking about different gems in history. 9fa6bad1.jpg|Fainted Opal. 2e30e230.jpg|Fainted Opal.2 329013_406033562789939_1591926709_o.jpg|Opal the Gothic Princess. Squid and Octopus in Granite's Shoes.PNG|Opal shocked about what Prince Granite has got in his boots. Io is Loved by Opal~.png|Opal stroking Io's neck for affection. Ab287ab4.jpg|Opal with the Dark General, Coal and Io 20190412-131343.jpg|Opal, Io and Diana crushed by a gem. 20190414-151144.jpg 20190414-150829.jpg 20190414-150504.jpg 20190414-150002.jpg 20190531-143247.JPG|Opal with Io and Brownie. 27da1da6.jpg|Opal and Coal. Jewelpet Happiness 88888.jpg|Opal is surprised that Ruby and her friends have collected so many Magic Gems. ll.jpg|Opal. 787.jpg|Sleeping Opal. REALLY.jpg|Heavenly Opal!! 1376700737093.jpg|Opal & Taira. 669.jpg|Heavenly Opal! 2 -=-=.jpg|Opal in Jewelpet Happiness. image004.jpg|Opal in the universe. 1371248430265s.jpg|Opal's long horn. 1376691888196s.jpg|Opal, Taira & Master. Lady Jewelpet 102.png|Opal in the ending. HQDEFAULT4.jpg|Opal & Lapis with Ruby on the couch. 4644ca90.jpg|Opal in a samba outfit. Jewelpet Magical Change 6666.jpg|Opal in the opening. CId9MjMUEAAnPDP.jpg|Secret Agent Opal. image004po.jpg|Opal doesn't seem to be happy... CId9DnGUMAEn0FU.jpg|Serious Opal. CId4k1kUYAE5NdJ.jpg|Opal's eye. 12087882_711480225620163_2730437801892449435_o.png|Gato & Opal. Qeimage.jpg|Opal is cross! 233a3047.jpg|Opal and the crown. 55552.png|Opal with Airi's pendant. 131879ad.jpg|Opal reappears. ec06f368.jpg|Opal on an orb. a5f795f4.jpg|Opal ponders. D6FF0E9A-6066-4C00-9B2F-CAF4DBE77D22.jpeg|Opal as a secret society worker. FB_IMG_1578724451524.jpg|Opal meets up with Alex. |-|Apron of Magic Cards= 1212.jpg|Opal on an Alma card. 56.jpg|Opal flies down. 53.jpg|Angelic Opal. imageat.jpg|Opal as a nurse assistant. |-|Misc. Images= Rald King Granite and Opal.PNG|Rald, King, Opal and Granite in the Rilu Rilu Fairilu crossover. 611n6Yq6GXL._SL1028_.jpg|Fuzzy Opal toy. D112D7C1-3404-42DE-B9EA-7A80267CA597.jpeg|Opal plush B170DF25-DAF1-4B37-874E-12C960850379.jpeg|Opal toy and Jewel Charm Category:Images Category:Image Gallery Category:Galleries